


Oats

by Fernstrike



Series: B2MeM 2017 [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstrike/pseuds/Fernstrike
Summary: Bill the Pony meets a stranger in the Shire.





	

Bill stared at the strange silver horse with dewy black eyes. He didn't know the white rider. Master Samwise would come round presently. Perhaps they were to travel together.

"Where d'you come from, then?" he nickered conversationally, round a mouthful of oats.

The horse flicked his ears, curious. "East of here."

"Where are you going?"

"West of here."

"One of few words, aren't you?"

"To dissuade you speaking with oats in your mouth."

The rider spoke over Bill's indignant whinny. "Peace now, good creatures! Both, speak kindly, whatever you may say. Or we shall have a very long journey indeed!"


End file.
